survivorfnfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor- Blood vs Water
'''Survivor: Blood vs Water '''is Survivor's 25th season. Twists 14 Castaways Blood vs Water (returning players play against loved ones) Tribe Switch Advantage at Auction (ability to "steal" someone else's vote) Merge at 7 Castaways Castaways Summary For Survivor's 25th Season, 7 returning players would return against 7 of their loved ones to win 1 million dollars and become Sole Survivor. On the Blood tribe, Prince Eric and Doof made an alliance due to them being winners. Bella wanted to make her game more interesting than the last time she played and made an alliance with Sebastian and Rachel. Larry, who was evacuated last season, became friends with Diego. On Water, Loreinne struggled to keep up with simple tasks, while Carl spilled rice on the fire. It was mostly a mess, but Triton, Selena, Alyssa, and Boris all made an alliance. They first planned to take out Vanessa who was pretty but refused to do manual labor. They then would pick off the remaining alliance on by one. At the first challenge, Water lost and sent home Vanessa, with votes being 4-2-1, with Loreinne and Carl voting Alyssa and Vanessa voting Triton, for he was very cocky. Doof was very upset when he found this out. At the second challenge, Carl struggled to open easy locks for puzzles, costing them the win. Triton, the head of their alliance, brought in Loreinne for needless numbers, and Carl was voted out with one vote cast for Triton. Loreinne knew she was the next to go if she didn't do anything. She told Alyssa and Boris that Triton would pick them off if they lost again, and that he held too much power. Her pleads worked successfully, and Triton was blindsided. Selena was left out of the loop for she was heavily aligned with Triton. Water then finally won a challenge. Since Blood was like a family, no one wanted to vote each other out. Rachel saw Diego as a liability and still a rude person. She got the rest of the tribe to agree, and they voted out Diego. The two tribes then were swapped, and loved ones finally reunited with loved ones. The new tribes were- Adam; Bella, Boris, Larry, Loreinne, and Doof, and Eve; Alyssa, Rachel, Sebastian, Prince Eric, and Selena. Selena became aligned with Eric, telling him about how she was blindsided and Alyssa was not to be trusted. Sebastian also became friends with Selena, and Alyssa and Rachel were seemingly on the bottom. On Adam, Doof was the only loved one without a loved one. However, Larry and Loreinne told Doof that Boris was in the opposite alliance of her and wanted him gone. They convinced Doof to take their side when they told him that Boris helped get rid of Vanessa. Bella sensed this and tried to reason with Doof. When Adam lost the first switched tribe, the majority voted out Boris. Bella knew she was on the bottom and worked really hard to stay in the game, winning the next immunity challenge for her tribe. The majority on Eve were seemingly set on voting Rachel. However, Eric saw Sebastian as someone who would be a threat in the merge. Selena didn't want to switch, so he made a big move and voted with Rachel and Alyssa. Sebastian was then blindsided. Selena and Prince Eric made up after. Adam lost the next challenge, and Bella was voted out by the majority and became the first jury member. The two tribes merged into one, and there were numerous loved ones together- Alyssa and Rachel and Loreinne and Larry. The first reward was an auction, and contestants had the chance to buy food and comfort. The final item up for bid was an advantage in the game for whoever had at least $120 left (they started with $500). Loreinne, Rachel, Prince Eric, and Doof had that much left, and drew rocks. Rachel turned out successful. The advantage turned out to be a game changer- the ability to steal someone else's vote at tribal and pose it as your own. Loreinne won the first Individual Immunity. Facing tribal, Rachel and Alyssa formed a loved ones alliance with Loreinne and Larry, although Larry wanted to stick with Doof as well. Rachel decided that Selena was the safest vote and the majority of 4 (plus Doof, who voted with them), voted out Selena. Prince Eric looked to be on the bottom. However, he won Individual Immunity and became in control. He didn't want to vote with Alyssa for he felt she was too shifty. With Doof, Larry and Loreinne seemed to be in power and they were set on voting Alyssa. However, Loreinne did not like Doof nor his ego, and during Tribal Council, him called him out for being fake, causing Doof to get mad and vote for her. At the same tribal, Rachel used her vote steal and stole Larry's vote, whom she felt was a challenge threat. She and Alyssa became the majority, and used the vote against him, making Larry become the second juror. Loreinne was now on the bottom and looked for allies. Doof, realizing he would be on the bottom with Loreinne and not wanting to work with her after what she said, was done with Loreinne. He talked to Rachel and was willing to go deep with her. His persistence proved to work, and the majority of 3 voted out Loreinne (Loreinne voted for Eric for not working with her, and Eric voted Alyssa). Prince Eric had seemingly gone out of power and was going to be the next to go. However, Rachel didn't want Doof to get to the end due to the fact that he was a former winner and all odds would be against him. They teamed with Prince Eric and blindsided Doof. Down to three contestants, Rachel won Final Immunity. It was an easy decision for her, taking her loved one and voting out Eric. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury felt like Alyssa road the coattails of Rachel, and that Rachel managed to work her way from the bottom to the top. Rachel was awarded Soul Survivor, redeeming herself from her previous season. Episodes